


Nunca me cansaría

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Stargazing, just some fluffy knights + soft izuleo, yay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Al ver un programa de televisión que habla al respecto, Leo decide salir de campamento con todos sus compañeros de Knights.





	Nunca me cansaría

Knights había salido de campamento a un bosque cercano, para pasar una noche y para "Afianzar el vínculo del grupo" en palabras de Leo, quien escuchó aquello en un programa de televisión.   
El día fue largo y arduo, ya que tenían que buscar un lugar donde quedarse y juntar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata.   
Caminaron por el bosque juntando algunas hojas secas también, aunque Tsukasa no paraba de sorprenderse con cada cosa nueva que veía. Ritsu no tenía ganas de caminar, por lo que iba casi arrastrado por Izumi.   
Comenzó a caer el sol pero justo en aquel momento llegaron al lugar perfecto para quedarse.   
No había muchos árboles rodeándolo, la tierra era bastante lisa y las plantas no habían crecido mucho allí.   
Era hora de armar las carpas.. aunque había únicamente dos. Una era más grande que la otra, así que no habría problemas de espacio. Con la excusa creada por Arashi misma "Separados los mayores y los menores", una quedó para Leo y Sena, la otra para Arashi, Tsukasa y Ritsu. Ella sólo quería que los dos mayores durmiesen juntos, ya que "el amor está en el aire, no? Fufu"  
Comenzaron a clavar las estacas y colocar los tubos en sus respectivos lugares.   
Al finalizar con las carpas y colocar los aislantes, Ritsu se tiró en su bolsa de dormir, en una posición que le dejaba mirar afuera.  
Los demás comenzaron a hacer la fogata. Tiraron las ramas en el centro y rodearon el conjunto con unas piedras. Leo tomó dos ramas y comenzó a intentar hacer chispas con las mismas, mientras Izumi sacaba un paquete de fósforos, prendía uno y lo tiraba junto con las ramas. El otro lo miró indignado, pero no soltó palabra, simplemente hizo un puchero junto a un gruñido de desaprobación. Se sentaron a descansar un rato finalmente, ya que aquel día les había gastado mucha más energía de lo normal.   
A la hora de compartir la cena, Arashi retiró una bolsa con varias latas de comida, las miró un poco extrañada. Los menores no tenían idea de cómo preparar la comida allí, por lo que al ver cómo Leo calentaba una pequeña lata con el fuego, Tsukasa quedó completamente sorprendido. "Marvelous.." murmuró, mientras imitaba las acciones de su líder.  
Se tomaron su tiempo para charlar un poco sobre la vida escolar, cómo la habían pasado en el día y otros tópicos similares, hasta que en un momento Leo levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, para luego emocionarse de sobremanera.  
El cielo era tan claro, y las estrellas brillaban muchísimo junto con la luna, que parecía estar más cerca que nunca, Leo sentía que la podía tocar con los dedos sólo con estirar el brazo. Los demás miembros observaron el cielo también, ya que su líder se había quedado anonadado.  
Y se quedaron un rato así, observando las estrellas, disfrutando de aquella noche..   
Hasta que se escuchó un bostezo de parte de Ritsu, quien estaba ya durmiéndose. Arashi esbozó una sonrisa y pensó que también era hora de dormir para ella. Tsukasa, en cambio, quería quedarse mirando, pero no quería molestar a sus compañeros por entrar en la carpa más tarde, así que también fue a dormir con ellos.   
Leo e Izumi se quedaron allí, sintiendo el calor de la fogata, sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras miraban el cielo.  
"Estas cosas nunca te van a cansar, verdad..?" Se escuchó en voz baja de parte de Sena.  
Leo estaba apoyado en el hombro del otro, pero se separó al oír aquellas palabras, y lo miró a él.   
Izumi se extrañó un poco. ¿Había dicho algo malo?  
El otro se acercó a darle un beso, de manera alegre.   
"De vos tampoco me canso, Sena!" le respondió, sonriendo y provocando que el otro desvíe la mirada, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto para el cumpleaños de una amiga mía, quien me alentó mucho a escribir!   
> Aprovecho, ya que es día de gracias, para agradecerle por todo el apoyo que me dió este tiempo y también a la gente que siempre está ahí para hacer algún comentario sobre lo que hago. ¡Muchas gracias, en serio significa mucho para mí!


End file.
